


Absence Makes the Heart

by Tanista



Series: Domestic Adventures (aka Mac & Becky AU) [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Domestic Adventures, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Short & Sweet, Stuffed Toys, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does MacGyver do when his niece is away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart

\--June, 1988--

She has only been gone for a day, but already MacGyver misses her.  
  
Six weeks in Spain with a summer homestay program. He'd even encouraged Becky to go on the trip, saying what a great opportunity it would be for her to travel and have an adventure of her very own, instead of vicariously through his stories.  
  
Now she was away, leaving him on his own at home for the first time in two years. No big deal, right? He'd lived alone for years before her, and this would be no different. Right?  
  
Mac wanders into her bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room his gaze catches something hidden among the pillows and he reaches to pull it out: a stuffed unicorn, looking a bit worse for wear. He smiles as he remembers giving it to her for Christmas years ago.  
  
Toeing his sneakers off, he scoots back to lean against the pillows. The unicorn rests in his arms; it's a poor substitute for holding his niece, but nonetheless a comfort. He sighs deeply, breathing in her faint but pleasing scent that still lingers, and closes his eyes.


End file.
